


2 AM

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Young Eros and Ares bond over a mischievous act.
Relationships: Ares/Eros (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This a new project I am starting to work on my writing and creativity. I am taking prompts from Pinterest and turning them into stories. 
> 
> Original Prompt https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405733754/

His little eyes popped open and his lavender skin and eyes glowed in the very early morning light. He laid in bed vibrating with a need to be mischievous. He stared at all the toys in his toy box. 

His eyes continued his scan of his room. His mother had put a lot of thought into the decor of her home. His room was no different. His curls fell into his eyes and blew them out of the way. He tried closing his eyes to fall asleep but the intensity of needing to do something, anything was becoming too much.

He ripped his little blanket off and leapt out of bed. His little toes wiggling in the cream shag. His vibrant smile turned into a smirk as an idea went through his head.   
He opened his door wider from the crack it had left. The light from the hallway his parents left on so he could find his way to their room was dimmed down from its usual brightness. 

His little head poked out into the hallway. He looked both directions and then made his way towards the living room. He rounded the cream sofa and made his way to the arts and crafts box. He opened the lid and reached in sorting and shifting the items in there. When he found what he was looking for he pulled out in an Eureka moment.  
  
He giggled running back down the hallway silencing himself when he made his way to his parents door. He gave out a little huff to get his emotions under control.   
He pushed the door open and with a soft creak it opened wide enough for him to enter. He looked at the bed and saw the two figures lying next to each other. His mother who was the same shade as him, her long hair practically cocooning her and her arms wrapped around her pillow. His father's large bright yellow form was on the other side laying on his back. His father stirred, turning to face the side of the bed. 

His father as a war god always slept lightly. This was usually a sign he was awake. His little feet padded lightly and quickly to his father's side of the bed.  
He smiled wide seeing his father's red eyes. "What's the matter little man?" He said whispering sleepily. His red eyes looked at the bedside table where the green glaring numbers on the clock yelled at his corneas in the dark.

Two o'clock it said. He looked again at his little son. "Little bear did you have a bad dream?" he whispered concern in his voice now. He shook his little head no. Ares looked at his son the only thing he could see over the edge of the bed were two little lavender eyes. He smiled and scooted closer to the edge of the bed.  
He looked at his son again this time noticing a felt tip marker in his hand. He quirked an eyebrow at his little boy. He was smiling "dad, do you want to draw a mustache on mom?" Ares wanted to smile but he let his son see his face get serious and let a slight annoyed tone hit his voice. 

"You woke me at 2 am for this shit?" he whispered and Eros looked at his feet biting his lip. Ares chuckled. "Totally worth it little bear, let's do it." Both their face lighting up in shared mischievousness and deviousness. 

Ares slipped out of bed like the soldier he was. He used the stealth he usd to sneak up on enemies during war times and made his way to his significant other's side of the bed. He delicately very delicately pulled Aphrodite's hair from her face. The both had malicious smirks on their faces as Eros uncapped the pen.  
"Remember what I taught you little bear?" and Eros nodded. Ares picked up his little body and placed him on the bed. Eros got as close as possible and took the pen attempting as best and as softly as possible to draw a perfect handlebar mustache.

They both tried to hush their conspiratorial giggles and Ares and Eros left the room to go down the hall to laugh.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Aphrodite rose around nine in the morning. Rolling over to face her lover. He smiled wide and mischievous. Thinking he was on the same sexual page as her she slid on top to ride him. He smiled bringing his hands to her hips "You ready Honey Bear?" "Yes sir he took his right hand off her hip to mock salute her. She smiled and laughed. "You're an idiot."

When they were done with their morning romp she made her way to the bathroom. Ares made his way to the living room a huge smile on his face. It wasn't long after he heard the toilet flush and the water to the sink turn on when he heard her scream.

"Ares!" 


End file.
